The end of everything
by Nami1415
Summary: A virus has gone through earth, everyone is dead. Well, that's what Riku thinks. He lives alone in a zombie filled town, sneaking around and staying alive, just like he promised his mother. One day, on the anniversary or when the virus took his village and family, he meets a new, living, face. Who is this person, and will he make this living hell somewhat... Bearable?
1. Chapter 1

I groaned and sat up, putting my hand up to shield my eyes from the blinding light that filtered through the open window. It was gonna be an unbearably hot day today, and I dreaded it. I threw off the dirty white sheets that covered my body and stretched. I glanced at the outdated calendar on the opposite wall. It was the anniversary, the anniversary of the virus.

It happened when I would still be considered a kid. Of course, I didn't think so. Why, why was I in such a rush to grow up? Especially back then. Life was golden. We had the best technology, the best living conditions, living in that era, was amazing, I didn't have to care about anything. Yet, even after all that, instead of enjoying all the splendors life gave me, I wanted to hurry up and grow up...

It started in China, a single chemical lab exploded, it wasn't even relatively close to any major cities. It created radioactive soil, good fertile soil, but so radioactive, it burned to the touch. They could have blocked off that area to farming, or at least clean it up, but no.

They were careless. They were lazy. They were greedy. And they caused the virus that damned us all.

They sold the land to a farmer, a poor farmer who just wanted to feed his family. He began working on the land, tilling the soil for wheat and grain on his measly strip of land. One day, he came home, sick and burning with fever. He was vomiting, and his eyes were dead. In three days time, he died.

.

In a day, he reanimated...

The family didn't understand, they thought he was alive. His wife ran up to him, throwing his arms around his neck. He attacked her, biting her neck. They killed the man, said he went mad, and went back to their lives. In two days, the wife, died from an unknown sickness. The same night, she reanimated. She ate them, ate them all in their sleep.

They all reanimated, stumbling into the nearest town and attacking them. The number of infected rose to thousands quickly, and those just bitten heard there was treatment in the west. They fled, crossing land and sea, oceans and mountains, bringing it with them. Quarantined areas became overrun, good people died, bad ones too. The only thing left was anarchy, screams, and the growls , the hissing, of those things.

Days passed, cities were infected, weeks passed, people were evacuated, months passed, continents were full of the infected. A single year passed... Silence.

Those who lived kept in the shadows, only attacked if neccassary, and were quiet. No one spoke, no one was there. My town, everyone is gone. They left a long time ago, and it wasn't long before the ones who did stay became infected. I left there, it was too painful. My friends, my family, they are one of them now. I'll never forget that night. The night they swarmed into our village.

_~flashback~_

_"RIKU! RUN!" I jumped out the window and looked back. My mother clutched her bloodied arm and screamed at me. She glanced back worriedly as I heard splintering wood. A... One of those... Creatures stepped to her, she yelled and tried to fend it off, only resulting in another bite. _  
_She cried aloud and I took a step back to the house, "MOM!" I yelled._

_She looked back, "Run! Hurry, run away Riku! Get away from here!" She was dragged away from view and I could hear her blood curdling screaming as those monsters finished her off._

_I turned and ran, ran as fast as I could, far away. Tears streamed down my dirtied face and wouldn't stop. My mother, my one and only protector was gone, and I was only 12..._

_What would I do? Where would I live? How would I fight? It didn't matter. I had to live. I had to, for mom. Her face flashed before my face, it was before the monsters beat down the door to her room. She was bit, and she knew it wasn't gonna be long before they would get in._

_"Riku." She said hurriedly, "No matter what happens, promise me you will do whatever it takes to live," She shook me, "anything. You have to live, you have to live for me. Promise me." I shook my head slightly and she smiled softly. She pulled me to her and gave me a big hug, "I love you Riku." Her tears melded with my hot tears and we stood in silence. She quickly pulled away and pulled me to the window, "I love you." With that, she ushered me out the window,gripping my hand tightly before she let go._

_~end of flashback~_

I sighed and looked away. Outside, there were a few zombies wandering along the street, baking in the sun. I grabbed my katana and my pack, full of essentials in case I didn't get back to my shelter. With that I opened the door to the apartment and prepared to face yet another day here in deadzone.

I walked down and out the building, being sure to lock the door behind me.

*CRASH*

I quickly whipped out my katana... Something was in the alleyway...

I slowly walked towards the corner, if I made any noise, it would attack me... I silently glanced around the corner, and saw a head of... spiky, brown hair... It... looked familiar... I shook my head, no, everyone in my village died. I had no one anymore. I focused back on the body. it was shaky, like a scared little mouse... but... Why?

The being turned around and I gasped. Bright, alive, cerulean eyes locked with mine...

His eyes widened and his mouth gaped open, "A-are you... Alive...?" He reached for a knife in a sheath just in case.

"U-um, yeah." I still wasn't over the fact those eyes... were so ... alive... I hadn't seen eyes like that since... well in years...

"Who are you?" I whispered.

-End chapter one-

Author's note: Okay, It's a little late for this, but I don't own anything. I didn't want to stop the dramatic opening, it was so awesome! I am gonna see warm bodies soon (Like in a few week, but who cares! 8D ) , and I'm sooooooo excited, so I'm writing a zombie fic! Review, no flaming though, It's mean! This whole time, I was listening to my Portal 2 songs, so the music made me write this way. y'know, the rise and fall in energy and everything. It was kinda awesome. Sorry. Just review and I will hopefully get a next chapter out soon. :3


	2. The mysterious human

Me: So here's my second chapter for "The End of Everything". Have you ever had one of those moments when you're like, 'Duuuuude, that would be an awesome story!' And write a random story that seems really original and you're so proud of yourself and everything? That's how I feel. This story is my original. It is mine. It is epic. And I bask in the glow of my epicness. Feel free to bow down to me.

Riku: (Rolls eyes) Jeez Nami, Don't get a swelled head. It's just a story.

Me: (Gasp!) It is not just a story it is the tale of a lifetime! Two humans, maybe the last in existence, have found each other in a zombie run town! The pain, hurt and solitude can all be washed away in a night of passion and romance! (clasps hands together and eyes sparkle)

Riku: Ah... okay... Nami owns nothing.

* * *

Riku's pov:

I stared at the boy. He was my age, if not younger. His brown hair seemed to defy gravity and his body was petite and toned. He was tan, but just a light golden brown shade. And his eyes, his eyes rivaled the most beautiful summer sky. They were vibrant, sparkling, and full of emotion.

"Who are you?" I whispered in disbelief. This boy was too perfect to be real...

He lowered his knife, his look of strength and defiance gone, "Wha-? O-oh. I'm-"

Something groaned not to far around the corner. The boy had made too much noise and the zombies were coming. My eyes widened and when I looked back, he looked terrified. I ran to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him behind the dumpster. I put a finger to my lips and he nodded.

I looked around the corner. Sure enough a zee was sniffing around. I slowly unsheathed my katana, careful not to make any noise whatsoever. If I leapt out, he would shout a warning, and call the others. They'd be on us in seconds. I gulped as it got closer.

After a few minutes it turned around, ready to leave. I quickly ran up behind it and stabbed it in the back of the head, silencing it. I sheathed it and looked back at the boy. I motioned for him to follow.

We went around the corner and I unlocked the door to the abandoned apartment. We ran up the stairs and went into my apartment. I closed the door and nodded to him, "You can talk now."

He didn't hear, he was looking around my room, looking at the various items on the table, the sheets on the bed, my weapons on the counters, "You live here?" he whispered.

I shrugged, "Yeah, I used to roam around, but I decided to settle down here."

"That's amazing." He said in disbelief.

I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

He turned to me, "I've found another human." he looked at me for some response, but I was silent, "I-I thought I was the only one left. I've been alone... Since... Well, a long time..." He looked hopeful at me, "Are there more of you? Refugees? Survivors?"

I shook my head, "No, I thought I was the last one."

His look of hope vanished, "Oh... I-I'm happy I found you, it's just, I was hoping there were more humans..."

I shrugged, "No, I understand. I feel the same."

The boy smiled and stuck his hand out to me, "I'm Sora."

I looked at his hand. It was small, but rough and calloused. I smiled and shook it, "I'm Riku."

We spent the rest of the day inside. We talked, human interaction was... limited now, so we were both happy. That night, Sora followed me to my bedroom, "Ah," I started, "There's only one bed, so um, we can share it, or I can sleep on the ground."

Sora shook his head, "No, I don't want to cheat you out of your bed. B-but is it okay if we... share it?"

I smiled, "Sure." I pulled off my shirt and settled down on the bed, only taking up half of it. Sora blushingly followed, gingerly lying down next to me. In no time he sound asleep. The warmth of a sleeping human next to me, made my heart flutter. Sora's soft breathing lulled me to sleep, and for once since the virus, I dreamt.

-chapter 2 end-

Author's Note: WOAH BRO! I'm done with chapter 2! That is just great! Woohoo! Review! It's good for me! (Btw, sorry it was so short. its all I could write in 2 hours.)


	3. Why do I feel this way?

Me: (bows) I'm really sorry that the last one was so short. My mind kind of blanked half way through. I will try to write a more engaging and long chapter for this one...

Riku: Psh, that's what you get.

Sora: Riku, don't be so mean.

Me: (glares at Riku) ...And more romantic.

Riku: (look of surprise) What?! This is a zombie story! How will you make this romantic?!

Me: (Stands up and brushes dress off) I dunno, but you brought this madness upon yourself. Sora, will you be a dear and do the disclaimer for me?

Sora: Sure Nami, She doesn't own anything. At all. Besides the plot. and 'blah'= thoughts.  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Riku's POV

I woke up with arms wrapped around me and a head of cinnamon hair buried into my chest. My stomach tightened when I realized it was Sora. He was so young, and looked so needy while he slept.

His eyelids were bruised as well as the skin below his eyes. It looked as though he hadn't slept much. His lips were parted slightly and chapped, his breath as small and quiet as the fluttering of a dove. Though you could feel the muscles in his back, arms and chest, he was still thin, like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

I shook my head and sighed, 'poor Sora.' I thought, 'He's been through a lot more than me. I have food, I have weapons, I have a bed and a roof over my head. Poor Sora was probably living like a nomad for the past 3 years.' I wrapped my arms around him, "Don't worry Sora," I whispered into the chocolate spikes, "I'll take care of you now."

He began to stir and I let go of him, acting like I was asleep. I heard him yawn and stretch, then settle back down with his head against my chest. After a few moments, I opened my eyes. Sora's eyes were open, just glazed over with sleep. I smiled at him and he nuzzled into my chest, "Mmm, you're warm." He mumbled.

I pat his back, understanding he was only half awake, "I bet I am Sora." I thought it over. I literally just met this boy yesterday, and now I was sleeping with him. I blushed, 'Not that way.' I added. Sora suddenly jumped away, falling off the bed.

"Ah!" He yelled, "I-I'm so sorry!" he cried, his face red with embarrassment.

I laughed, "It's okay, you haven't been around people for a long time, it doesn't surprise me that you're a tad-bit clingy when you're half asleep."

Sora raised an eyebrow, "Then why aren't you clingy, if you haven't been around people, you should be clingy too."

I raised my pointer finger, "Ah, but I am not half asleep. I make sure to be alert at all times. Unlike you, my spiky headed friend."

Sora pouted and folded his arms, "Fine, Mr. Smarty Pants."

I laughed and stood up, "Alright, alright, let me get ready and I'll make you some food. We can stop by the local shop and get you some new clothes, yours are too small."

We ate a breakfast of canned soup with fresh apples from the apple tree outside the town. Then we grabbed packs and headed out into the wasteland. I killed a few zees as we entered the clothing store, but other than that, the shop was silent. I closed the front door and checked windows and other exits as Sora looked around for clothes.

"Riku!" He called over, I glanced back to find Sora in a stylish, yet durable blue and red tank, with a hooded vest on top. he wore a set of dark blue jeans that hugged his waist perfectly. He also found some awesome blue, yellow and red fingerless gloves to top it off. (AN: pretty much his shirt & gloves from KH2 and dark blue jeans) He smirked at me and took out his rifle, putting it over his shoulder, "So, look badass enough?"

I laughed and shook my head, "Yeah, it looks cool, I'm actually kind of jealous. Where did you find that vest?"

"Over there." He pointed in the general direction of where he found it, "Hey Riku, you could use a makeover yourself."

I put a hand on my hip, "What, not sexy enough?" I wore a tight yellow shirt with a blue 'x' on it, these weird gloves and loose pants (AN: That awful shirt from KH1)

Sora shook his head, "Nope, now go find something you like, with the least amount of yellow in it as possible."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Fine, Mr. Fashionista." With that I went into the labyrinth of clothing. Nothing was my style, and when it was, it was 4 sizes too small. "God, this has to be easier than it is." I mumbled under my breath. That's when I found it. I pulled out a simple black zip up vest from the rack, I glanced around and pulled off my shirt. I pulled on the vest and zipped it up to my collar bone. Next to it I found a dirty white vest with black and yellow stripes on the bottom hem. I nodded and moved on to the shelves. I found a pale yellowish arm band and put it on as well as a studded belt with a new pair of pants. (AN: his outfit from KH2) I smiled and made my way back over to Sora.

"So, What do you think?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck.

Sora turned around from the counter and gasped, "R-Riku..."

I sighed, "Not up to your fashion tastes?"

Sora shook his head viggorously, "No! Nononono, Riku, don't take this the wrong way, but you look HOT."

I blushed and looked away, "O-oh, Thanks."

He grinned and linked his arm with mine, "So mister big-shot, what's there to do here?"

I shrugged, "There's a store with a library on top, no zees are in there and it's kind of a sanctuary for me."

Sora's eyes sparkled with excitement, "A library?! I love to read!"

I laughed and pulled out my katana, 'Alrighty then, let's go."

We headed off and chatted along the way. Sora told me he had been roaming around for about a year and a half, and hadn't been able to read or anything. I told him I had discovered this place about 2 years ago, and I only recently had gone through all the shops. Before long we were standing in front of the 'Dosa Dosa Cafe'. Sora looked at me confused. I shrugged and started walking to the back of the shop, Sora trailing closely behind me.

"The library is right upstairs." I whispered.

Sora was practically bursting with excitement. Looking at him... It was almost like there was no zombie apocalypse... We were just hanging out, getting clothes, going around town. Like regular boys. I climbed up the stairs and unlatched the door. It swung open, and Sora's eyes widened.

It was a very spacious room, crammed to the brim with books. Any kind of book. I grabbed a book I had started reading earlier and sat on one of the many couches in there. Sora wandered around, reading the backs of books and the first few pages before he settled with a book called 'Behemoth'.

Every so often I would glance up at Sora, smiling as I felt my warm up inside my chest at the sight of him. He was completely lost inside the book, and he looked so... cute...

I shook my head, 'No.', I thought, 'You and Sora are just friends, comrades, just trying to stay alive.' I sighed and went back to my book, the warm feeling gone.

Sora's POV:

I looked up to see Riku focusing on his book. He had pulled his long silver hair into a ponytail and looked pretty good in his new outfit. Riku was a well muscled teen, and looked about 17.

'2 years older than me...' I thought.

I stared at the rippling muscles of his forearms, the way his shirt stretched tightly over his well toned chest, his beautifully sculpted face. His gorgeous azure eyes followed a string of words, his mouth parted slightly. You could see they were chapped, but they looked soft nonetheless.

Riku was the first human I'd seen in years. Is that why I was drawn to him? Is that why I wanted to be so close to him? I stared at the silverette I had just met... Why did he mean so much to me?

"Sora!" I jumped, snapping out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said, "What is it?"

Riku looked confused at me, "I dunno, you tell me. You were staring at me with this really sad and confused look in your face."

I laughed nervously, "Oh, sorry, I was just thinking."

Riku stood up and sat down next to me, "What were you thinking about?"

I shrugged, "I dunno, just stuff."

Riku elbowed me, "C'mon Sora, we're the last people on earth, you need someone to vent your feelings to. If you keep them bottled up, you'll just turn all emo and I don't want to spend the rest of my life with a cutter."

I laughed, "okay, okay. I was just thinking well, about... you." I blushed as Riku waited for me to continue, "I-I was just thinking you were the first human I've seen in years. I... I was just thinking about what I thought about you..." I didn't look back over at him.

"Well, what do you think of me?" Riku asked.

I pulled my knees to my chest, "I-I dunno. I have different thoughts, they clash sometimes. You confuse me Riku."

Riku scooted closer to me, "Well, I'm pretty smart, I may be able to help you."

I sighed, "I... Wonder why I want to be so close to you. I mean, I know that you might be the only other human, but I feel like it's different. I... I don't know how to explain it."

I felt strong arms wrap around me. "Sora, you feel abandoned. You have had no human interaction for years. No comforting, no feelings of friendship, no feelings of... love..."

I leaned into Riku's chest, I felt his heart beat, I felt his chest move up and down with each breath. He was my comfort, he was my light, he was all I needed. "Riku..." I looked up, inches from Riku's face. I used to be so lonely, so sad by myself. Riku changed that.

Riku looked back, unsmiling, but not unfriendly. His arms around me tightened, "Don't worry Sora... You have me now." He whispered. He leaned down, his head tilting slightly.

My eyes began to slide shut and I tilted my head slightly. I could feel his heat radiating into me, our lips close to touching when-

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

Riku and I pulled apart quickly, I turned to Riku, "What was that?" I whispered.

Riku looked over at the bolted door, "I dunno, let's find out." We both grabbed our weapons and stealthily made our way down the dark stairway. It was dusk, and turning into night quickly. We peeked around the corner and gasped.

Outside there was a girl, a _living_ girl and she was running from a horde of zombies. I turned to Riku, and we both wore the same look of disbelief. We ran out, killing zombies left and right, trying to get to her.

We eventually got to the girl, who was cowering in an alleyway. Riku stepped forward, "Hey, they're gone. It's okay now."

The girl looked up, surprised, 'A-are you...?"

Riku smiled, "Yup, I'm a living human."

The girl stood up shakily and collapsed in Riku's arms, "It's been so long!" She cried into his chest, "So long since I've seen someone alive!"

Riku looked bewildered and taken aback for a second, but put his arms around her. "Shh..." He whispered comfortingly into her ear, "Everything is okay."

I felt a pang in my chest. Who was this girl, and why was she all over MY Riku? I stopped, 'MY Riku..?' I thought, Riku was just a friend, a colleague. 'But then, what was that earlier..?' I blushed at the thought. I shook my head and turned my focus back to Riku, still unsure of why I had such a resentment against this girl.

He was still holding her, "Hey, hey." He said softly, "What's your name?"

She sniffled and looked up, brushing her auburn hair out of her face, "I-I'm Kairi..."

-Chapter 3 End-

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Me: Soo, what did you guys think?  
Sora: It was pretty good, you did get some romance in this chapter.  
Riku: Psh, yeah, SOME. *Sora elbows him*  
Me: Whatever Riku, you're just upset you didn't get any of Sora's ass in this chapter.  
Riku: *blushes* T-That's not true!  
Me: *smirks* Orly? Tell that to the massive blush on your cheeks  
Riku: *flustered* Sh-Shut up!  
Me: Or maybe I should just post your "secret" pictures of Sora on deviantart?  
RIku: NO! Please, anything but that!  
Me: Then be a good boy and end the chapter.  
Riku:... Review so Nami can get out the next chapter quicker.  
Me: *Pats Riku's head* Good boy.  
Sora: ... Wait, What secret pictures!?


	4. Angry Desire

AN:  
Hey! Sorry for the uber late chapter! I have a summer job at a camp and I can't really write this stuff around 6-12 year old girls :P... Oh, I have a tumblr now! Please follow me on there, I'll be putting my fics on there and perhaps some of my own pictures! So please follow me so I don't feel like a huge dork on there! SO enjoy!

Me no own. Except plot...

Sora's POV:

I walked behind Riku as he held up the sobbing girl. Riku looked at her, smiling softly, his arm around her waist. I felt something inside my chest tighten and I balled my hands up by my side. I walked up in silence, listening to Kairi's wimpering and Riku's soft whispers, trying to comfort her. When we entered the apartment, Riku led Kairi to the back room and I bolted the door shut.

Once the door was secure, I walked over to the window, peering out over the silent town. The number of zombies had increased a bit, curtesy of Kairi's screaming and crying. I clicked my tongue in disgust. I just knew that this girl was gonna be trouble. I quickly became lost in my thoughts. Where did this girl come from? Who exactly was she? And more importantly, how did she get here?

I pondered these things, replaying the rescue over and over inside my head. I watched as Riku gently wrapped his arms around the girl, a soft smile as she clung to him, her face in his chest. I saw her look at him with trust and disbelief. But her stare held something else... Something that made my stomach clench in anger.

I sighed and thought of Riku. His posture, his face, his hair, his muscular arms, his smile... Did he really like me? My mind flashed back to the library, how close he was, his breath brushing against my lips. I blushed slightly, why was I acting like this?

"Hey." A deep voice said behind me.

I jumped and yelped, "Jesus, Riku. You scared me half to death."

Riku smirked at me, "Sorry Sor."

I frowned and looked back to the window.

"Sora. What's wrong?" Riku asked, worry seeping into his voice.

I shrugged, not really wanting to answer. "Nothing."

Riku grabbed my face and turned it to him, examining it, "Are you sick?"

I flushed and pulled my head from his grasp, "I'm fine, Riku."

Riku was silent for a moment, "...Sora, what's wrong?...Are- are you... Bit?"

I turned to him, "No, I didn't get bit..."

Riku looked at me, his face showing hurt and true concern, "Then what is it, Sora? Do you have a fever? Are you not feeling well?"

He reached forward and pressed his palm against my forehead, his other hand firmly grasping my wrist. I pulled away from his touch, "I'm FINE, Riku!"

"Stop struggling!" Riku cried, still trying to reach for my forehead.

I continued to fight him, "No!"

Riku forced me to the ground, straddling my legs. He grabbed my wrists in one hand and held them above my head, he had unintentionally forced me into a very sexual position without realizing it. "Just let me feel your forehead, Sora!" He growled, his face inches from mine.

My heart leapt into my throat as I gazed into his azure eyes. He felt my forehead, "Hm... You're a little bit warm, but nothing serious. I think we have some medicine in the-"

I cut him off by forcefully pressing my lips against his. I felt his body go rigid, but I didn't stop. I had waited for this, and I was savoring every moment. I pulled away soon enough, to see Riku staring at me with wide eyes. I flushed and looked away, "U-um... Sorry, I- I didn't think I was going to do that and I-"

Riku kissed me, and my eyes went wide. He pulled away, smiling softly, "I've wanted to do that for a long time, now."

I blinked, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah." He said sheepishly.

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him again. Riku hummed in surprise, but went along with it, wrapping his arms around my waist. He sat back and I climbed onto his lap, pressing our bodies together. Riku's hands traveled down, and he grabbed my ass. I gasped and he took that moment to slip his tongue into my mouth. I moaned as I felt his pink muscle tangle with mine. We wrestled for dominance until Riku pulled away to nip and bite at my neck. I mewled as he teased the sensitive skin between his teeth.

I rolled my hips into his and he groaned, "Oh fuck, Sora!"

He kissed me eagerly again and I began grinding against him, "Riku!" I panted, staring into his half-lidded eyes, "I want you!"

Riku's POV:

That was it, I couldn't take anymore. I was gonna make this petite brunette mine. Right now. Right here.

I quickly pulled off Sora's shirt, throwing it to the side. I kissed Sora hungrily, lowering him down to the floor. I teased his nipples, earning mewls from the younger boy. My hand traveled down to his pants, and I quickly undid his belt buckle. I unzipped his pants and began massaging his member through his boxers.

"Oh god, Riku!" He cried. His beautiful sapphire eyes clouded with lust.

My hand slipped under his waistband when-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sora and my head snapped up. I sighed, realizing it was the girl. Sora must have realized it as well, because he groaned, obviously annoyed.

I sat back and ran my fingers through my hair, "Well, we better check on her..."

Sora sighed and zipped up his pants, "Fine..."

We walked over to my room, and found Kairi crying.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry, everything's alright..." Sora sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing circles on her back.

Her head snapped up, "W-who are you?"

"I'm Sora." He said quietly.

"You're n-not a zombie.." She mumbled

He shook his head, "No, I'm not. I'm alive, just like you."

She smiled and threw her arms around him, "T-thank yo-u!" She hiccuped and cried into his shoulder.

Sora was taken aback for a moment, but nevertheless put his arms around her, whispering comforts to her until she fell asleep. He laid her down and pulled the covers over her. He stood up and joined me at the door frame.

"That was pretty good."I mumbled.

Sora smiled, "I used to be good with kids, they would always come to me to cry and such."

I nodded, and followed him out to the living room, watching his hips sway from side to side. He looked back, a smirk on his face, "I can feel you staring at my ass, Riku."

I felt the heat rise to my face, but proceeded to keep my calm demeanor, "Sorry, can't help it." I pinned Sora against the wall and dropped my voice, "Now, where were we?"

Sora shivered, " I don't know, you tell me."

I grinned, "Well, I remember we did something like this~" I kissed him passionately for a moment, then pulled away, "And something like this..." I kissed down to his neck and nipped at his neck and collarbone, making him mewl with pleasure. "And I do remember something like this too..." I slid my hands up his shirt, and felt him up. "It gets a little fuzzy after that." I whispered and licked the outer shell of his ear.

"What about this?" Sora said breathlessly. His hand glided down and massaged the bulge in my pants.

I groaned, "Ohhh fuck! How could I have forgotten about that!"

Sora pulled away, giggling, "Well, as much as I want you right now. It has to wait."

I snapped out of my lustful thoughts and blinked, "What?"

Sora rolled his eyes, "Riku, Kairi's here. What's gonna happen if she walks in on us?"

I raised an eyebrow, "She'll know we're gay?"

Sora sighed and shook his head, "Riku, we're the only people she's seen in a long time. I mean, jesus, I didn't know I was gay until I met you. God knows if this is just because I met you first, then if I had met her first, would things be different?"

I nodded. He was right, of course. "Well, regardless of that," I grabbed Sora by his waist and pulled him closer, "I want you... now..." I huskily murmured into his ear.

Sora sighed and wrapped his arms around my neck, "Mmm, I'm sure this one time won't hurt..."

I smirked and picked Sora up, tossing him on the couch. I crawled over him and kissed him viciously. I needed to make him mine, now.

I pulled off Sora's shirt and ran my hand along his side, stopping at his jeans. I wasted no time getting off his pants and began massaging his member through the thin fabric of his boxers. He gasped and moaned under me, each sound tightening the coil in my lower body. I pulled down his boxers, exposing his member. I gave him a few pumps before reaching over into the small table next to the couch and pulled out a little bottle.

Sora's face flushed once he saw it, "Where the fuck did you get lube?!"

I shrugged, "It was here when I came here."

"So you kept it?!" He cried.

I smirked, "Hey, you never know."

Sora's face turned a deeper shade, but he remained silent.

I coated my fingers and reached down to his ass. I stuck one finger into his entrance and I felt him tighten around me. I leaned over by his ear, "Relax." I whispered, then kissed his neck. Sora tried to and once he had loosened up a bit, I added another finger and scissored them. Sora bit his lip, his face scrunched in pain. "I'm almost done, I swear." I told him. He nodded, but said nothing.

Once Sora was loose enough, I reached down and released my own member. Sora looked at it, his eyes widening, "Jesus Christ, Riku, It's fucking huge!" He cried

I smirked and took both our members into one hand and began pumping, "ohjesusfuckingchrist,Riku, pleasedon'tstop!" He threw his head back and moaned. I pumped, faster and faster until we both began to release precum, "Shit, Riku! I-I'm-!" I let go of Sora and he groaned from the loss of friction.

"Shhh, I' doing something better." I coated my throbbing dick in lube and positioned myself in front of Sora's entrance, "Are you ready?"

Sora nodded, biting his lip. I entered and Sora hissed. I began to pull out when Sora shook his head, "N-no, keep going." He whispered.

I slowly began to enter again, and Sora gripped my arms, trying to hold back his screams. Once I was fully in Sora sighed, "M-move, Riku. Please."

I slowly began to move my hips and I gasped, "God Sora, You're so tight!"

Sora began to moan and mewl, writhing underneath me. I thrust faster and Sora screamed my name. God, the sight of Sora, sweaty and completely nude, his eyes half lidded and overfilling with lust, his lips plump and pink, chanting my name relentlessly.

I was getting close to my climax and I knew that Sora was too. I sped up, Sora getting louder and louder until he released over my chest and his. I released inside of him and slowly pulled out of him. I collapsed next to the brunette. panting loudly.

I looked over at him, grinning, "You're all mine now." I whispered.

Sora smiled, his blue eyes sparkling, "I was all yours since day one."

I kissed him gently and wrapped my arms around his waist, and we fell into a deep sleep.

AN:

So? Whatcha think of the lemon? Sorry for any errors or anything. I wrote this at 3 in the morning and my "m" key isn't working that well for some reason. BTW, I got a tumblr, and I'm thinking of putting my fics on there and my pictures on there as well... So yeah, my name on there is the same on here! Nami1415! Please review and follow e on tumblr!


End file.
